1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a device for the construction of computable linked semantic annotations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which can be used by human agents to selectively interpret and apply semantically-complex linked-metadata annotations to information system resources which are immediately transformed by the device into structured, machine computable, re-usable and portable content.
2. General Background of the Invention There is a well-known proliferation of computing devices accessing and adding content exponentially (in the form of images, music, videos, articles, etc.) to the inter-connected information system of data accessed via internet technologies. Information system resource descriptions and annotations provide the basis for several currently utilized search strategies. Many methods exist today for content to be annotated in the form of keywords (also known as tags) or with automatically created and applied data from the computing devices themselves (e.g., GPS coordinates in photographs). However, there are recognizable deficiencies in many of these methods. Keywords are often ambiguous and they do not contain information about the context: the way the keyword relates to the resource itself. Automated methods of constructing the correct meaning and relationships from existing metadata often lack the accuracy and discernment that can be gained from human judgment. Metadata is often separate from the resource itself. Hypertext linked pages contain content that may be associated with images by proximity, but there is no guarantee the content actually describes the image. Computing machinery and software often strip images of their metadata content, either inadvertently or to save space or to deliberately defeat copyright law.
The following U.S. patents and websites are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,309 entitled “Image exchange with image annotation”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,542 entitled “Metadata Producer”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,301 entitled “Common Annotation Framework”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,575 entitled “Automated Image Annotation”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,099,662 entitled “Efficient image annotation display and transmission”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,140,973 entitled “Annotating and sharing content”; and, www.imagesnippets.com.